The Journey
by midnightfantasy3
Summary: Sixteen year old Elizabeth Westbury has completed her final year at the prestigious Hampton Finishing School for Girls in London. She has no idea that a gift from her parents, a ticket for the grandest ship in the world, will change her life forever.
1. The Gift

Chapter 1: The Gift

Summary: Elizabeth receives a gift from her parents that will take her back to America and allow her to experience everything a well-to-do young lady should.

"Lizzie, Lizzie!" a small girl cried, as she tore through the dormitory's common room toward an older girl who sat near the fire reading a book.

"Hush, Anna! Have they taught you nothing here the past year? We use quiet voices when we are inside. I won't be around much longer to remind you that," Elizabeth Westbury said to the younger girl. Though her voice was stern, she had a smile on her face. Though Anna was just finishing her first year at the Hampton Finishing School, she sometimes had difficulty remembering how to act like a proper young lady. Elizabeth, on the other hand, was sixteen years old and had just completed her final year at the school. She knew she would soon be leaving to go back to America, where her parents lived.

Anna scrunched her nose at Elizabeth. "I'm sorry, Lizzie. But Headmistress Collingsworth is looking for you. She said something about a letter for you."

At these words, Elizabeth's eyes lit up. She had been waiting for a letter from her parents and she couldn't wait to hear from them.

"Would you like to walk with me, Anna? To find Headmistress?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes!" Anna replied happily, and the two left the common room to find their headmistress.

They had barely walked out of the door when Elizabeth saw a rather tall, stout woman approaching them. She had a broad smile across her face and was indeed holding what looked to be a letter.

"Miss Westbury," Headmistress Collingsworth said. "I believe it's from your parents."

Elizabeth took the letter and ripped it open, a large smile on her face.

_Dearest Elizabeth, _

_ We write to you with the deepest and most sincere pride for you. You have become a lovely young lady and are proud of you in so many ways. In honor of your completion of finishing school, we have purchased you a first-class ticket back to America on the Titanic, which we trust you have heard about. You need not fret about traveling alone; we have found you a gentleman companion to accompany you on your journey. His name is Brently Carrington, whose father is a very close acquaintance with your own. Upon your return we will celebrate with your cotillion. We have arranged for you to meet Brently on the sixth of April. He will be arriving at the Hampton School at noon precisely. Enclosed in this letter is your ticket, along with a good deal of money (to buy yourself some new dresses). Your ticket will tell you everything you need to know about your boarding time and accommodations. You and Mr. Carrington will leave London on the ninth for Southampton and spend the night at the South Western Hotel. Give your father's name for your room. We cannot express how proud of you we are, and cannot wait until you are home finally. _

_With all our love, _

_Mother and Father _

Sure enough, a ticket was still inside the envelope. Elizabeth took it out and read across the top _White Star Line_, and below that, _Titanic, First Class_. She would be sailing home on the Titanic. The grandest ship ever built. Talk had been flying around London about this ship since at least December, even before then. Everyone knew of Titanic, and she would be going home on her.

"Elizabeth, you look faint," Headmistress Collingsworth said, tilting her head to the side.

"I—I'm fine. I'm going home!" Elizabeth said, her voice distant. "On the Titanic!"

Headmistress Collingsworth beamed even more widely at her. "That's wonderful, Elizabeth! What else did the letter say?"

"Well," Elizabeth started, feeling a little dizzy from surprise, "I'll be accompanied by a gentleman companion; the son of a friend of my father's. He's here in London, I take it, and I'll be meeting with him on Saturday, the sixth. I'll have to go into town to be fitted for new dresses, tomorrow I think. I can't believe it, this is so wonderful!"

Headmistress Collingsworth hugged Elizabeth tightly, and then Elizabeth made her way back to the common room. Her head was spinning. She was going home on the Titanic. She would be sailing first class. It wasn't that she wasn't accustomed to sailing first class; in fact, she had never sailed on anything but, but this time she would be alone, a real lady, a real _woman_.

Elizabeth came from a very wealthy family. She spent her childhood in Boston, in a very large house with very large grounds. When she was eight years old, her parents sent her to the Hampton Finishing School for Girls, the school her mother had attended. It was the most prestigious in London, maybe even in the world. So for the past eight years she had spent her life learning both manners and arithmetic with other well-to-do girls.

Now that Elizabeth had finished school, she would go back to America where she had a cotillion (and probably a future husband) waiting for her at home. She was very excited for her cotillion. She had attended quite a few in the past few years, for girls who had left school and lived here in London. She couldn't wait to be introduced to Boston as a woman.

Elizabeth was, however, rather nervous about finding a husband. She knew that she was expected to find some possible matches at her cotillion, and this frightened her a bit. How was she supposed to find someone to spend the rest of her life with in one night? That was, unless her parents had found someone already, which was also a very big possibility. Part of being a social elite meant that her parents had connections everywhere, and the chances that they already had a young man lined up for her when she arrived home were quite big.

The morning after Elizabeth received her letter, she awoke with a start. She had much to do that day. She would need to go into town to get new dresses tailored for her journey, and that was bound to take all afternoon. She got out of bed and left her dormitory quietly, for many of the other girls were still sleeping. She bathed and dressed in a long, pale blue silk dress. When she looked in the mirror, she saw a girl with long, golden blonde hair and pale skin looking back at her. She twisted her hair into an elegant coil in the back of her head and secured it with several decorative pins.

Elizabeth left the dormitory and proceeded to the common room, which was somewhat filled with girls. Almost immediately after she entered the room, many of them looked to her and the questions flowed.

"We heard you're to go back to America on the Titanic!"

"And be accompanied by a gentleman!"

"Is it true?"

Elizabeth smiled. "It is! I'm going into London today for new dresses."

"And when will you meet your companion?" another girl asked.

"He's to arrive here in three days, on Saturday. Then we leave for Southampton on the ninth, and board the ship on the tenth."

"This is so exciting!"

"I know," Elizabeth said. "I still can't believe it!"

Elizabeth left the common room and proceeded to the main entrance of the school. There, she met Headmistress Collingsworth.

"I'm going into town for my dresses," Elizabeth explained.

"Do be careful," the headmistress said, and Elizabeth went on her way.

Elizabeth knew her way around London well and knew the shops even better. She knew exactly where to go for the most beautiful dresses and gowns, and she did just that. By the end of her trip, she had purchased eight new ensembles, all to be ready by the seventh of April. Being fitted for her dresses just made Elizabeth even more excited for her coming voyage.

On her way home, Elizabeth passed a child on the street. The poor child was dressed in rags and looked to be starving. Elizabeth gave the child a few pence and directed him to buy himself a good meal. After the encounter, Elizabeth felt very good. If there was anything she prided herself upon, it was her lack of self-importance. Her parents might scoff at those less fortunate than they, but Elizabeth felt that everyone was the same, whether they held a first class ticket or a third class.

The next few days seemed to fly by. Before she knew it, it was already Saturday, the day she would be meeting her companion, Brently. Elizabeth dressed in a simple but elegant green frock and waited rather impatiently for his arrival. When she finally heard the bell ring at the front door, she ran downstairs before Headmistress Collingsworth could even call her. When she got down to the first floor, a tall gentleman was standing by the door waiting for her.

"Brently Carrington, I presume," Elizabeth asked, approaching the man and smiling. He did not return the smile, instead nodding slightly and holding out his hand. She shook it tentatively.

Brently was tall and had dark brown hair, with striking blue eyes. He was very handsome, and this made Elizabeth even more taken aback.

"I'll be escorting you to lunch," Brently said curtly, and reached for the door, where a cab was already waiting for them on the street.

The cab ride was very awkward and Elizabeth wasn't sure she liked Brently very much. He seemed rather cold and distant, and was, it seemed, the epitome of snobbery. His self-righteousness practically leaked from his body, and Elizabeth could tell that he thought himself a very important man who obviously had much more important things to do than accompany a girl to lunch.

When the cab arrived at the hotel they were dining at, Brently got out of the cab first and opened the door for Elizabeth. Despite his arrogance, he was gentlemanly in manner. He took her arm as they walked to the hotel and led her through the doors as the doormen opened them for the two. He didn't say anything more, though, until they were already seated.

"You are sixteen, correct?" he asked, as they sipped tea and waited for their croissants.

"I am," Elizabeth said, her own shield of iciness being bared.

"You have quite the face for a woman so young," he said. This caught Elizabeth off guard. She didn't know whether to be offended or take it as a compliment, so she decided to ignore the comment.

"And you?" Elizabeth asked him. "What is your age?"

"Nineteen," Brently responded, and again, Elizabeth was surprised. He acted much older than his age.

"And what brings you to England?" Elizabeth continued the conversation.

"I've just finished my first year at Oxford," Brently said, and Elizabeth nodded. She knew he meant Oxford University.

"I see." Elizabeth paused, trying to think of something else to say so as to get rid of the awkward silences that circled them like vultures. "I'm aware that our fathers are acquaintances."

"They are. Your father is a great man in my household. My father looks up to him immensely," Brently replied.

"What is it that your father does?" Elizabeth asked.

"He is a banker, the head of the Bank of Boston, the position I hope to hold one day," he said proudly.

Brently's arrogance irked Elizabeth. Once their food had arrived, they sat in even more silence. The cab back to the school was also quiet. Brently, acting the gentleman, accompanied Elizabeth to the door and dutifully kissed her hand before he departed.

"It was an honor," he said, with a haughty smile.

"Indeed," Elizabeth returned, smiling curtly.

"In three days time, then," Brently said, and left the doorstep for the cab.

As Elizabeth turned to go back inside, she grimaced. She didn't know if she would be able to stand voyaging with this man. She wasn't going to let his pride ruin her journey.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you thought! I love hearing from you!**


	2. Farewell to School

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I had the worst time trying to find a sufficient block of time to write, so that's why it took so long.

But anyway, I just wanted to let you all know (this is probably going to sound really stupid), but I decided to change one of the characters names. He doesn't appear in this chapter, but just for further reference for the next chapter, "Bradley Carrington" is now "Brently Carrington." I decided I liked that name and thought it fit his character better. I debated over whether or not to change it, but in the end I decided to. I went back and changed his name all throughout the first chapter so there would be no confusion.

Now, the chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 2: Farewell to School**

Summary: The Hampton School has its official sending-off Cotillion for the graduating class. Elizabeth becomes acquainted with some of London's high society before going back to America.

It was Sunday evening, April 7, 1912. Elizabeth carefully pulled on her delicate white gloves, and then smoothed the bodice of her white lace gown, the traditional attire that the graduates of the Hampton School wore during their Introduction party. It was custom at the school to hold its own cotillion for the girls, even though all of them would have their own held by their families once they arrived home. This cotillion was to introduce the girls to the London Society. For American girls like Elizabeth, it was also a nice way to make connections "across the pond."

Elizabeth was rather nervous; she had obviously never been introduced to society before, and this society wasn't even considered her own. She wondered how this night would differ from her own cotillion planned by her parents. She probably wouldn't know many people there tonight, which made her even more nervous. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair had been done in an elegant sort of twist with white ribbon strung throughout it and she was now permitted to wear make-up on her face. It had been done lightly, of course.

After a few moments of interrogating her appearance, there was a knock at her door.

"Are you read, Elizabeth?" one of her classmates, Louise, asked her. "Headmistress says it's almost time."

"Right, then," Elizabeth said, and with one last glance in the mirror, turned to leave.

The class of twenty-five girls was gathered in the main hall of the school. Each girl was wearing a white gown with similar white gloves to the ones Elizabeth was wearing. The ceremony was to take place in the school's banquet hall, though one would never be able to tell that it was part of the school. It was separate from the main building and only used during special occasions; it was used during the year as a social hall for upper-class gatherings and balls when the school wasn't using it.

The girls would be meeting their escorts for the night when they got to the hall. Elizabeth was feeling a little tense about the prospect of dancing in front of all of those people, and then being introduced. She hoped the boy was nice and not a replica of Brently Carrington. Elizabeth hadn't had much experience with boys during her early teen years; it wasn't expected of her nor was it proper for a young girl to be out cavorting with young men. Of course, she enjoyed the attention they would give her when she went out places, like any girl would.

"It's time, ladies!" Headmistress Carrington said with a smile, and the girls formed a line to walk to the hall.

The night was fairly warm and the stars shone brightly. The girls were whispering excitedly between each other. Elizabeth could feel her pulse rise as they approached the hall. When they ascended the steps to the main doors, she counted each one slowly as she stepped on it. The main doors were opened for them, and the group of escorts was gathered on the other side of them. They smiled nervously at the girls as they entered, nodding courteously to them.

Headmistress Carrington was looking at her list of names and pairing the girls off with their escorts. Elizabeth jumped a little when Headmistress called her own name.

"Elizabeth Westbury, you are paired with Liam Flannery," she said, guiding Elizabeth to her escort.

Liam was fairly tall with ginger hair. He looked quite the gentleman in his crisp tailcoat, and Elizabeth blushed some when he took her hand to kiss it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, his British accent well refined.

Elizabeth felt her cheeks redden some. "And you," she replied gracefully.

The group was now ushered into a line, preparing for their formal introduction and the opening dance. Elizabeth was eight from the front. The girls had been practicing for this moment for months; Elizabeth knew every step and motion and could do it in her sleep if she had to, but for some reason now her mind seemed to freeze. She heard the little voice in her head count the steps, _1, 2, 3, _over and over again. This only made her more nervous. What if she forgot something in front of all those people?

"It's time!" Headmistress finally announced, once every girl had been paired off. The great double doors leading to the ballroom opened, and Elizabeth's eyes widened with anticipation.

The room had been done entirely in white; white linens, white candles, white flowers, white china, everything followed the theme. The guests, there were probably close to two hundred of them, were gathered throughout the room, now looking at the line of young ladies ready to make their debut.

When the band struck up the first chord, the line began to move to the floor. Elizabeth wasn't really thinking now, just doing, moving, going along with what was happening ahead of her. It was all becoming hazy now that it was actually happening. Liam led her to their position, and once ever couple was situated on the ballroom floor, the escorts bowed to their partners, the girls curtseyed back, and the traditional opening waltz began.

Elizabeth watched, eyes wide, as hundreds of faces swam in front of her while she danced. Liam whispered something to her, but she couldn't hear it; the band was loud, not to mention she could barely comprehend what was even going on around her. She hardly even noticed as the song came to an end and was brought out of her reverie as Liam stopped her dancing abruptly. Liam bowed once more and Elizabeth curtseyed, and the entire room exploded with applause. Elizabeth noticed Headmistress Collingsworth beaming in the distance.

"I think we're to, erm, _mingle_ now," Liam said apprehensively, now that the dance was over.

Elizabeth, who still wasn't paying much attention, took a few moments to catch on to what he was saying. "Oh yes. Right."

The two linked arms, and Liam led her to the first guests they approached after leaving the floor. They were an aging couple, though still had the good looks and high esteem that they probably had back in their younger days. As Elizabeth and Liam greeted them, the woman's haughty face softened into a smile.

"Congratulations, dear," the woman said kindly, reaching out her hand to embrace Elizabeth's own. Elizabeth noticed that she had an American accent.

"Thank you so much," Elizabeth replied.

"Yes, yes, congratulations," her husband said also, also extending his hand.

"And what is your name, dear," the woman said, turning to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth Westbury, of Boston, Massachusetts," she said.

"Really?" the man asked. "I thought we would be the only ones here tonight from across the pond!"

"Oh no," Elizabeth said, "there are a few girls here from the states. Whereabouts are you from?"

"Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Nathan Hockley," he said, and then gestured to his wife, "and this is my wife, Lillian. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier."

"It's quite alright," Elizabeth said with a smile, and then glanced over to Liam, who grinned back.

"We were so happy to have been invited," Mrs. Hockley said. "We've been visiting London for some time now. Our son, his fiancée, and her mother have been here, planning their wedding. We have friends and connections here, of course, but it was a surprise to be invited to what I hear is one of the biggest galas of the year."

"So you will be returning to Boston, then," Mr. Hockley said, apparently unaware that his wife had started a conversation. Mrs. Hockley, in turn, pursed her lips and cast a sideways glance to her husband.

"Oh yes," Elizabeth said with a nod.

"When, approximately?"

"Soon, actually. I leave in two days for Southampton, where I'll be boarding the Titanic on the tenth to go home," Elizabeth responded, not able to help the obvious elation and excitement in her voice.

With that, Liam finally decided to enter the conversation. "They say she's unsinkable, you know. The grandest in the world, ever built, even."

"Unsinkable she is!" Mr. Hockley said with great jubilance. "My son would know; he and his fiancée are going back to America on the Titanic as well. If only we could join him. We'll be home just in time for the wedding."

"In fact," Mrs. Hockley said, "I wonder if you might know our Cal's fiancée. She's only a bit older than yourself. Her name is Rose DeWitt Bukater, from Philadelphia."

Elizabeth nodded. She did indeed know the DeWitt Bukaters, though only through her parents. She had only met Rose, once, and she was very young. She hardly even remembered it, really; she was only about six at the time. But during the past summer, when Elizabeth was home for the holiday, she recalled the DeWitt Bukaters being a topic of gossip her mother and her friends liked to frequent. Even though Elizabeth's family was from Boston, well-known families from the east coast were known by almost everyone. Elizabeth remembered her mother saying that Mr. DeWitt Bukater had passed away and left the family in debt. Ruth DeWitt Bukater had resorted to finding a wealthy husband for her young daughter, who was only sixteen at the time. Apparently Ruth had succeeded.

"I know of her," Elizabeth said. "I've only even met her once, though, and I was very young at the time."

"Perhaps you will meet while on the ship," Mrs. Hockley said. "I'll be sure to tell Rose and her mother what a darling girl you are. And I'll mention to Cal to keep an eye out for you, since you're traveling alone."

"I'm not, actually. A friend of my father's has a son who attends Oxford. He'll be accompanying me home," Elizabeth said. "But thank you for your generosity. I'm sure my father would feel very good knowing that so many people want me kept safe."

But inside, something was telling Elizabeth that she wished they didn't. Didn't want to keep her safe, that is. The more Elizabeth was exposed to what life outside of school would be like, the more she felt like she was being drug into something she wouldn't be able to escape. In fact, she was beginning to think there would never be a time in her life when she would be anything but safe ever again. One would think that after leaving the confinements of boarding school the world would open up to new possibilities. But now those possibilities didn't seem so new. She would be safe for the rest of her life. This thought seemed to make the happy prospect of the night go sour.

**A/N: Please review!! I really want to know what you guys think of this chapter, because it didn't go as I originally wanted it to. It's not as long as I had originally planned it, but when I hit what turned out to be the ending paragraph, I felt that it was an appropriate place to end. If you don't agree and feel that it seems unfinished, then by all means tell me so, and if a lot of people don't like it I can go back and add more. Thanks so much!**


	3. The Last Day

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I really hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 3: The Last Day

Summary: There is only one more day until Elizabeth leaves. She thinks it will be a quiet last day at school, but she gets an unexpected visitor, and an even more unexpected end to her final day in London.

On the morning of the eighth, Elizabeth found herself lying in bed, wide-awake. The night that had ended on a low note had dissolved sometime throughout her slumber. There was only one day until she left for America, and it couldn't come any faster. She was sad to leave the place that she had spent half her life at, but was excited to begin a new chapter, whatever it might hold in store for her.

School was officially over now, but the girls had two weeks to stay in their dormitories before the campus closed for the holiday. This gave time for parents to arrive from out of country, or for one last chance of relaxation before going home. Elizabeth knew that during the next two weeks parents would pop in and out and girls would leave on their own or with their family by train, or in Elizabeth's case, by ship.

While she lay in bed, Elizabeth thought about the previous night's events. Her whole night seemed to have been ruined at the thought of losing her freedom. On this side of the morning, though, those thoughts seemed far away. In fact, she couldn't even think of where they had come from. She knew what was in store for her when she got home, and she had always known. But was there something deep inside of her telling her that she did know where that feeling came from? Elizabeth sighed. She just wouldn't think about it. She did, however, feel a little bad for the way she acted for the rest of the night. She had been distant and was afraid that her episode had spoiled Liam's time at the party.

Elizabeth glanced at the clock on her dormitory wall. When she saw the time, 9:30, she jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She was happy to see the W.C. unoccupied, along with the large, footed bathtub. She smiled, and prepared herself for a nice, long soak before starting her day.

Three-quarters of an hour later, fully bathed and clothed, Elizabeth emerged from the bathroom, where she was shocked to see a short line of girls queued behind the door.

"Took you long enough!" one of the younger ones said.

Elizabeth grimaced. "Sorry," she said. "I didn't realize I would hold you all up."

"Not _all_ us are leaving on the Titanic tomorrow, you know," the girl scoffed. "We've got places to be today as well."

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth repeated, and scampered off quickly so she would not anger them anymore. A part of her felt a little bad, but the other felt a tad superior. She was the one who had just finished school, after all. Shouldn't she get a little time to herself before going back home? _Yes,_ Elizabeth thought, _I should._

Elizabeth left the dormitories and continued to the dining hall, where breakfast was being served. The hall was rather large and had three long tables in the middle, with enough sitting room to hold all two hundred girls who attended the school. The head of the hall had another long table, but this one had food on it, à la carte style. Now that the school year was officially over, the tables weren't all filled and there was an ample amount of breakfast food to choose from. Elizabeth decided on kippers and eggs, along with a goblet of orange juice. She chose a seat next to one of her fellow graduates and good friend, Hadley Rittenhouse.

Hadley was British and from a family with old money; her father owned several railways (including the one the Elizabeth would travel tomorrow to Southampton) and her mother was a rather notorious socialite with a penchant for large, expensive soirees. Hadley was a pleasant girl, one of Elizabeth's first and best friends at the Hampton School. She wasn't very tall, but she had a charming face: heart shaped with hazel colored eyes and pretty pinks lips. Her hair was a deep shade of mahogany and when she wore it down, it flowed around her shoulders in elegant waves. Hadley's parents had also already picked out a fiancé for her, which Hadley preferred not to talk about.

"Good morning," Hadley said with a smile on her face as Elizabeth took a seat next to her.

"It is, isn't it?" Elizabeth replied, closing her eyes and smiling.

"I don't think I've ever seen a more excited girl in my life," Hadley said with a laugh.

"I just can't believe it's tomorrow. I can't believe I'm going by myself!"

"Well, not technically," Hadley said.

"My impression of Brently Carrington is that he won't pay me any attention unless I fall overboard. It would take my impending death for him to care an ounce about me, and it's only because my death would mean a ruined reputation with my father," Elizabeth said bluntly.

"Surely he can't be that bad?" Hadley asked.

"Oh, I assure you, he is. I don't think I've ever met a more pompous, arrogant man in my entire life. And I've met most of my father's friends, mind you."

Hadley shook her head. "What will your husband do with you, Elizabeth?"

The two girls laughed cheerfully, and continued with their breakfast, sprinkles of light conversation about ending school and starting a new adult life popping up every so often.

After breakfast, Elizabeth went back to her dormitory, where she finished packing. At the end of every year she was surprised at how much she actually had and all of the places it managed to get. And as she got older, the more of it she seemed to acquire. All of her garments had been washed and pressed within the past few days, and she piled them into her two trunks, separating her undergarments from her dresses and petticoats. It took a good hour and a half to make sure everything was in its place. Everything had been packed and her bed and its surroundings seemed awfully bleak and bare, which made Elizabeth sad.

The packing had made Elizabeth rather hungry for lunch, but before she could even leave her dormitory, one of the maids entered the room.

"There's a young man downstairs looking for you, miss," she said.

Elizabeth tilted her head, confused. Had Brently come a day early? Was there a change in plans? Elizabeth followed the maid to the entrance hall, where, to her surprise, stood her escort from the previous evening, Liam Flannery. Elizabeth smiled and walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Don't act so happy to see me," he replied, smiling.

"Oh stop," Elizabeth said. "But really, what brings you here?"

"I was hoping I might take you to tea," Liam said.

Elizabeth paused for a moment, pursed her lips playfully, and then grinned. "I would love to accompany you to lunch."

"Wonderful!" Liam said, and he took Elizabeth's arm.

Now that school was out, Elizabeth didn't have to ask permission to leave, and she could come and go as she pleased. Liam guided her out the front doors and to a large car parked on the street. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Impressive," she said, resting her hand on the hood of the black car.

"You like it? It's my fathers, brand new. Rolls Royce Silver Ghost, this year's model. She's a beauty. Only my father doesn't know I have it," Liam said with a laugh.

Elizabeth pulled her hand off the hood and looked at the spot where it was apprehensively.

"Don't worry, he won't notice a little smudge," Liam told her, and opened the door so she could get in.

Once the two were in the car and on the road, Elizabeth looked over to Liam, a small smile on her face.

"So where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Claridge's," he responded. "Have you ever been there?"

"Several times, yes. When I was younger. Sometimes my parents stay there when they visit me here. It's a lovely place."

"I think so, too," Liam said.

After that it was quiet for a few moments as he drove. Elizabeth wasn't too fond of quiet moments.

"I'm sorry if I acted distant last night," Elizabeth said, the silence getting to her.

"It's quite alright," Liam replied, smiling in her direction. "I could tell something was wrong. Was there?"

"I just…I don't even know. Something got me thinking and it kind of spoiled my night. And I'm sorry if I made the night terrible for you. That's why I was a little surprised to see you here."

Liam laughed softly. "Not at all. I thought you were charming. That's why I came today. I know you're leaving tomorrow, but I didn't think it would hurt seeing you one last time."

"Then I promise today will be much more fun than last night," Elizabeth said with a smirk.

Liam pulled in front of Claridge's and left his father's car with the valet. Liam took Elizabeth's arm again and the two walked to the front doors of the hotel, where the doormen said good afternoon and opened the doors for them. Once inside, a concierge scuttled over to them.

"Can I be of any service?" he asked, with a small bow.

"The foyer for tea, please," Liam said. Elizabeth noted the attempt at great formality in his voice and couldn't help but smile.

"Right this way, please," he said, directing his arm forward.

The concierge led them to a large room where Elizabeth had been before, but not in some years. It was filled with many small tables and had a quartet playing in one corner. The foyer was fairly crowded, mostly with women wearing big hats, which made Elizabeth remember that she had forgotten her own. She blushed at first, realizing her faux pas, but tried to shake it off.

It was only minutes after they were seated that a waiter brought them little finger sandwiches and their tea. During this time, Elizabeth and Liam talked more freely than they had gotten to the previous night. In a short time, Elizabeth had found out that Liam was only eighteen and came from a long line of businessmen. She also learned that he didn't really want to go into business, but that his father would no doubt force him into it.

"And what about you?" Liam asked, after he was finished telling about himself.

"What's there to tell?" Elizabeth asked. "Aren't we rich girls all the same?"

"I know there's more to you than that."

"Well, I grew up in Boston, but you knew that already. My father is an entrepreneur and my mother is the daughter of a banker. I'm an only child, which might seem nice but it does get rather lonely. I'm so excited to be going home tomorrow and to be going on the Titanic, but I'm really going to miss London," she explained.

"And what about the people in London?" he asked mischievously.

"I have so many dear friends here that I'll miss terribly. Not to mention new friends that I wish I would have gotten to spend more time with," Elizabeth replied.

Elizabeth had a very enjoyable time with Liam that afternoon. After the sandwich the waiter brought out little deserts, a tray filled with cookies and cream puffs and other confections.

"This is delightful!" Elizabeth cooed, taking one of the small cream puffs. "These are my absolute favorite."

Liam laughed, and filled his own plate with the assorted treats.

After tea was over, Liam escorted Elizabeth out of the hotel, and the valet brought back the car. The ride back to school was pleasant and full light conversation. Tea with Liam was nothing like tea with Brently.

Liam parked the car in front of the school and walked Elizabeth to the doorstep.

"Thank you for that wonderful afternoon. I'm very glad you decided to invite me to have tea with you," Elizabeth said gratefully.

"I'm very glad that you obliged," Liam replied. "It's been a complete pleasure meeting you. If only you were staying. Then I might have pursued you further," he said softly, his bright green eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

She let him kiss her then, but only softly, and it last just a few moments. After he broke away, she smiled, and felt completely warm inside.

"Good luck at home. Write me sometime," Liam said, kissing her hand a final time and then slipping a small piece of paper into it.

"I will," Elizabeth said, and watched as he got back into his father's car. She waved as he pulled away.

What a way to spend her final day in London. Elizabeth turned to the door and touched the tip of her fingers to her lips. She was smiling again, this time to herself. It had been her first kiss, and she knew she would remember it for the rest of her life.

**A/N: I hope you liked it, and it would be really, really awesome if you left me a review to tell me what you thought!**


	4. The RMS Titanic

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long! I hope you enjoy it despite the wait!**

Chapter 4: The RMS Titanic

Summary: The day has finally come: Elizabeth and Brently board the Titanic.

Elizabeth had hardly a wink of sleep the entire night before the day of her departure. Between what had happened during the day and what would happen the next day, her mind was restless and wouldn't allow her much sleep. By the time the sun rose on the morning of the ninth, she was wide-awake and ready to start her morning.

At six thirty she decided to get up, forsaking the idea of getting a few extra minutes of sleep. She knew it was rather early for the rest of the girls to be up, so upon remembering the incident in the bathroom from the previous day, she took advantage of her early awakening to take a long soak in the tub. Elizabeth's bath ended an hour later, when the rest of the girls who were still at the school began to stir.

Earlier in the week, Elizabeth had purchased several new dresses for her journey home, and she was excited to be wearing one of them today, a traveling dress that Elizabeth had fallen in love with the moment she saw it. It was a dark blue skirt and blazer combination, and the jacket had white lace cuffs around the sleeves. The jacket also had wide lapels and big white sash around the waist. She had a matching hat, of course, with large flowers pinned above the brim. If it were Elizabeth's choice, the hat would have been forgotten, for she thought they were garish and too big. But since they were the norm for fashion, and as a lady she was expected to wear one, she put up with the overlarge monstrosities perched atop her head.

Since it was still rather early, and she didn't expect Brently until around noon, she didn't fully dress with the blazer or hat. Her white silk blouse would suffice just fine while she waited. She folded the blazer and her white gloves on her bed neatly and set her hat next to them. Then, she stared at her bed sadly. She would never sleep in it again. Elizabeth sighed and decided to go and have breakfast.

Elizabeth could hardly remember ever being so anxious for anything in her life. Though she wasn't looking forward to traveling with Brently, who she was sure would take every opportunity to display his wealth, she could hardly wait to set foot on the grand ship. She hadn't a clue of what it would look like, but she liked to close her eyes and imagine. She would be like a princess, in her own room, traveling back to her homeland. The thought made her feel warm inside.

Still, somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt some foreboding of what would come when she arrived home. Elizabeth knew the next week would be her final days of freedom before she was kept away, safe from the rest of the world, for the rest of her life. This thought frightened Elizabeth, so she tried her best to push it from her mind and focus on the day's impending events.

By ten o'clock that morning, Elizabeth was so eager that she couldn't even bare to sit still anymore.

"Elizabeth, dear," Headmistress Collingsworth said, as Elizabeth roamed the hallways purposelessly. "You are pacing. Have your trunks been packed? And your dormitory cleared?"

"Yes, headmistress, it's all done. I haven't a clue of what to do now. Brently isn't due for two more hours. It's dreadful waiting," said Elizabeth, shaking her head.

"I know, dear, but you'll be leaving soon enough. I have a feeling these last few hours here will mean much more to you once you've gone. Maybe just pacing about isn't the best way to spend the time," Headmistress Collingsworth said with a loving smile.

"You're right," Elizabeth replied.

"That's a good girl," said Headmistress, resting a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "Or should I say, young lady. Run along now, don't tarry about inside. It's a lovely day, you know."

Elizabeth smiled back at her headmistress and continued on her way. She decided to go to the garden, which was located in the back of the school. The garden was her favorite place at school, and she spent many a day wandering its paths during fall, while the leaves changed, winter, when the trees and benches were frosted and the ground coated in snow, and spring, while everything came to life again.

She left out the back door and walked to the path, which led to the freshly pruned garden. It was artfully done, and now that spring was in the midst, the flowers and trees were just beginning to blossom. It was a cool day out and the sun was shining brightly in the sky. Elizabeth breathed deeply as its rays hit her face. She walked along the path, remembering the last eight years she spent at the Hampton School.

She had arrived a slightly spoiled young girl, completely oblivious to the world outside of which she lived. Elizabeth was so used to everything being handed over to her, and it wasn't until only a few years previously that she had really gotten grasp of how lucky she was. She hated to admit that she probably wouldn't know how to live self-sufficiently, but being at school had taught her to be at least a little more independent. Elizabeth wished she could be more, though. If she could exist in the world she was accustomed to, but be her own person and not live to be married off and have children. But nothing could be perfect, and as all young women were supposed to do, she would just have to grin and bear it.

The clean spring air refreshed Elizabeth completely. She smiled to herself as she walked the path solitarily. She couldn't believe that in just a few hours she would be leaving her for good. The friends she had made here would hopefully last, and she couldn't wait to write them once she arrived home. And Liam, Elizabeth planned to write him while she was on the ship. He had given her his address the previous day, and she knew he would enjoy hearing from her while she was aboard the Titanic, even if he didn't receive it until after she had already gotten home. She would invite him to her cotillion, too. She wanted her parents to meet him.

After some time spent to herself reminiscing and spending the last of her time in a better way, Elizabeth decided to go back to the school for tea. When she got there, a group of remaining students, including several of her dear friends, greeted her.

"Some of your friends wanted to do something special," Headmistress Collingsworth said, ushering her into the group of girls. "We thought we'd surprise you."

Elizabeth was surprised and very happy. Hadley rushed to her side, and gave her a quick squeeze.

"I couldn't let you leave without a proper send-off!" she said.

"Thank you so much!" Elizabeth said, smiling fondly at her best friend.

Elizabeth followed the girls into the tearoom, where she found many small deserts set around at the several small tables.

"These look delicious!" Elizabeth cooed, leaning over a tray of puff pastries and ladyfingers. She then helped herself to them, and then took a seat next to Hadley.

"I can't believe you're leaving today!" Hadley said, pouring the two of them tea.

"I know," Elizabeth said, looking at her friend sadly. "It seems like just yesterday we were starting out here, and now we've graduated."

"You must write me once you arrive home. I want to know all about the Titanic."

"Of course I will!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Wouldn't it be grand if you met a gentleman aboard?" Hadley teased, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, stop. I don't think my parents would appreciate me bringing home a man. That would ruin all of their plans, I'm sure."

"A lovely first class one. They wouldn't have anything to complain about."

"My mother would. If she didn't at least select him for me to meet, she would complain," Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes.

"You should be happy you get to pick. Some of us aren't as lucky," Hadley said slowly, looking to her lap.

Elizabeth didn't quite know what to say. She knew Hadley's arranged marriage was a delicate subject. "Well, when I get home there is a very large chance that I'll have a husband waiting for me there."

Hadley looked at her friend sadly. "Oh, Elizabeth. Why must you go? I don't know what I'll do without you."

Elizabeth embraced Hadley. "I'll miss you so much."

"Why can't we be eight years old again?" Hadley laughed. "Back then we didn't have to worry about husbands or any of this rubbish that we worry about now."

Elizabeth nodded, and then a bell rang from the entranceway, making the girls jump.

"That must be Mr. Carrington," Headmistress Collingsworth said, vacating her seat and rushing to get the door.

Elizabeth looked at Hadley, and the two of them followed their headmistress. The other girls followed as well.

Headmistress answered the door, and on the other side stood Brently Carrington. He looked as debonair as ever, standing there in his crisp suit, his dark hair combed back neatly and small smirk on his lips.

Hadley squeezed Elizabeth's arm slightly and Elizabeth shook her head.

Elizabeth approached him slowly as he stepped inside. He took her hand and kissed it lightly, making the younger girls who stood behind them giggle quietly.

"Are you ready, Elizabeth?" he asked.

"I believe so," Elizabeth said, looking around and noticing all of her trunks resting on the other side of the door.

"My driver will take care of those," Brently said, motioning to the trunks. "If you're ready, then we should be off. Our train leaves an a half-hour's time."

"Right, then," Elizabeth said. She turned around to see her friends standing behind her. She could feel her throat beginning to tighten and her eyes began to well some. She walked over to Hadley, whom she hugged once more.

"I'll miss you so much," she said.

"And I'll miss you," Hadley said, a small tear running down her cheek. "Remember to write!"

"I would never forget!" Elizabeth replied. Then, she turned to Headmistress Collingsworth.

"Headmistress," she said.

"Oh Elizabeth, dear. I will miss you. You've been such a pleasure. You've grown into a fine young woman, and I wish you the best of luck," Headmistress Collingsworth said, hugging Elizabeth.

"You've been like a mother to me these past years. Thank you for everything you've taught me," Elizabeth said, looking into the face of her headmistress.

"It has been my pleasure. Now you best get going. Have a safe trip."

Elizabeth nodded and waved at the girls who had gathered to see her off.

"Goodbye," they chorused together. "We'll miss you!"

Elizabeth had one final look around the place that she had called home for eight years and felt a large amount of sadness creep through her. She didn't think leaving would be so hard. She looked away and followed Brently out the door, thinking that if she stayed longer she would never be able to leave.

Brently helped her into the back seat of the car, and the chauffeur loaded her trunks. She turned her head away from Brently so he would not see her face. She didn't want him to see her vulnerable like she was. He was not the type of man to display those feelings to.

The ride to the terminal was mostly quiet. Elizabeth didn't really know what to say to Brently, and she guessed that he didn't have anything to say to her. She did however, catch him watching her from time to time, but could never quite read him.

Once they arrived at the terminal, Brently and Elizabeth boarded the train. Elizabeth straightened her blazer and wished she could remove the hat that was perched atop her head before taking her seat. The decor of the train was very nice and Elizabeth particularly liked the rich brown color of the mahogany paneling. She sat back in her seat and prepared for a several hour trip to Southampton.

They were about a quarter of an hour into their departure to Southampton before Brently finally spoke.

"I think it's in order for me to wish you congratulations on finishing school," he said.

Elizabeth looked up to him. He was sitting upright in his seat, looking coolly at her. "Thank you very much, Mr. Carrington."

"Please, Elizabeth, call me Brently. We are traveling together," he said with a smile.

Elizabeth returned the smile, but only begrudgingly. She felt as though he was acting fake towards her. She favored to not continue the conversation, but to her dismay, he continued talking.

"I think you'll enjoy our accommodations on board the ship," he said.

"Do you? I'm sure they will be lovely."

"Have you even looked at your ticket?" asked, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

Elizabeth stared at him. "Of course I have."

"Then have you read the suite number?" he asked, smiling more.

Elizabeth felt an icy glare beginning to form and tried to soften it. He was treating her like a child. "Yes, I have read the suite number."

He looked at her still. When she said nothing in response, he said, "I'll leave it as a surprise, then. I really shouldn't have expected you to have known."

Elizabeth could barely keep from letting her jaw drop. Instead of responding to him, she focused her attention out the window and watched the speeding fields alongside them.

The rest of the ride to Southampton was silent.

When the train arrived at its destination, Elizabeth could only make out a bit of the White Star docks. There were more than one ship docked there, and she didn't try to make out which one could be the Titanic. A driver drove her and Brently to the South Western Hotel, where they were spending the night.

The two walked to the reception, and Elizabeth gave her father's name at the desk. The bellman walked the two to their separate rooms, and Elizabeth was quite happy once she knew where she was sleeping.

"My room is just across the hall here if you need anything," Brently said. "Shall I knock at seven o'clock for dinner?"

Elizabeth looked at him. "Yes, please."

He kissed her hand again, and Elizabeth looked away. He then disappeared behind his own door, leaving Elizabeth alone.

The room was very elegant and had a large bed in the middle. It looked dreadfully soft and warm, and suddenly Elizabeth felt tired. It was only just after three, so she decided to take a short nap before preparing for dinner.

After removing her shoes and blazer, she climbed into the bed. It was heavenly, and it only took a few moments for her to drift to sleep.

It seemed that Elizabeth was only sleeping for moments when a loud rap at the door awoke her.

"Elizabeth," she heard from behind the door.

_Oh no,_ she thought to herself. She had been sleeping all this time. She was in no sorts ready to dine, not in the state she was in. She hurried to the door.

"Brently?" she called to the other side. "I don't think I'll be joining you this evening. I'm rather tired and not feeling well. You can go on without me."

"Are you sure? Would you like me to come in?" he asked.

"Oh no, that's not necessary. I'll be fine tonight. I'll need a good night's rest to be ready for tomorrow."

Brently paused for a moment. "All right, then."

Elizabeth sighed as she heard him walk away from her door. She decided to change out of her day clothes and into her nightdress. Then, she thought, she would write to Liam. She would put it in the hotel's mailbox tomorrow before they left.

After dressing, Elizabeth sat at the desk that was located on the opposite side of the room. It had stationary provided, and Elizabeth took a piece and a pen from the fountain. She began writing.

_Dear Liam, _

_I'm sitting at a desk in my room at the South Western Hotel as I write this. I think you'll be amused to know that I fell asleep before dinner, and therefore could not get ready. That is why I'm writing you now, instead of being graced by the presence of Mister Brently Carrington over steak and wine. I thought I might write you before boarding the ship. I'm terribly excited for tomorrow to come. Brently suggested something about our staterooms. Although when he did so, he treated me like a child. Or maybe that's how he treats women in general, like they are lower beings than himself. It was this behavior that kept me from inquiring the subject further. I will see tomorrow, I suppose. I think I will go now, actually. I am quite tired, and tomorrow will be a very big day. I plan to write you while I am aboard. Hopefully I will hear from you once I arrive home. _

_With all my love, _

_Elizabeth_

Elizabeth smiled to herself as she completed the letter. She sealed it in an envelope and labeled it with his address. Then she turned the light off and headed to the bed.

Now with the dark, waves of sleep washed over her and she fell silently to a slumber.

Elizabeth awoke rather early on the morning of the tenth. First class boarding began at 11:30, so she wanted to be sure she was ready. After bathing and dressing, she met Brently outside of his room to go down for a bit of breakfast and tea.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, as they took their seats at a small table in the tearoom.

"Hmm?" Elizabeth asked, while buttering a croissant and pouring a cup of tea.

"Are you feeling better? From last night?" he asked again.

"Oh! Yes, I'm feeling much better, thank you. I just needed rest."

Brently chuckled. "It's good you're rested, for today will be quite the long one. At least we got to have a bit of a lie-in. Steerage started boarding at nine thirty, the poor souls."

Elizabeth chose not to respond to him.

By eleven o'clock, they had checked out of the hotel and caught a cab to the shipyard. Between the two they had so many bags, a separate cab had to be called to accommodate them all.

The cab pulled up and, upon seeing the grand leviathan, Elizabeth could not help but gasp.

"My God," she said, as she exited the cab.

It was enormous. The ship took up her entire span of view. It was tall, extremely tall, and had four large steam towers, the most Elizabeth had ever seen on a ship. She couldn't believe that that monster was what she would be traveling on. The sheer fact that it stayed afloat alone fascinated her.

"Are you coming, Elizabeth?" Brently asked, apparently taking pleasure at her enthrallment.

Elizabeth shook herself out of her reverie and followed Brently along. It was very crowded, and she made sure that she could see his dark haired head ahead of her at all times. She followed him up the boarding ramp, where they were greeted by crewmembers that checked their tickets.

Elizabeth felt dizzy with excitement. She had traveled first class on ships her entire life, but never could she remember anything so splendid. After showing their tickets to a steward, he walked them to their staterooms.

"C-55-57-59," he said, motioning for them to follow him. "Yes, one of our Parlour Suites. Very lovely."

When they arrived at the suit, Elizabeth felt like she had stepped into a dream. It was large, with a sitting room, bathroom, and two separate bedrooms. The décor was grander than anyplace Elizabeth could remember. She watched as her maid loaded her trunks into the room. Brently was standing on the other side of the room now, talking to the steward. Then, he walked to her.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"It's beautiful," she replied. She was so astounded by the grandeur of the place she couldn't even fathom any bitterness towards Brently.

"Your parents wanted it to be a surprise. You know, there are two of what they are calling "Millionaire Suits" on the ship as well? They have private promenades. Bruce Ismay, you probably don't know who he is, but he's staying in one, and I believe Nathan Hockley's son is in the other," he informed Elizabeth, looking pleased with himself for knowing such information.

"Really?" Elizabeth pondered mindlessly. She truthfully was not too interested in whatever he wanted to tell her.

"The ship should be leaving soon. Would you like to go up to the deck and watch?" he asked, apparently not noticing Elizabeth's boredom towards him at the moment. But upon hearing where they would be going, Elizabeth really did want to see the ship leave the dock.

The two made their way from their suite to the first class promenade. It was crowded with many other passengers, all of them looking excitedly over the rail.

Elizabeth, too leaned over and couldn't help but smile. The water so far beneath them was rippling softly at the sides of the ship. Brently was talking to another man, so Elizabeth took solace in her time alone. The loud whistle from the Titanic blew, signaling that the ship was going to depart.

As the ship began to move, a young woman approached Elizabeth and stood next to her at the rail. She looked to Elizabeth and smiled.

"It's such a lovely day," Elizabeth said to the woman, feeling extremely calm as a breeze began to pick up from the slow moving ship.

The woman stared at her for a moment, and Elizabeth noticed that she looked very sad. "I suppose."

Then, from behind them a man's voice called, beckoning for the young woman.

"Come, darling I want you to see something," he said.

The woman looked over she shoulder and sighed. "It was very nice meeting you," she said to Elizabeth, and then excused herself.

As the Titanic picked up speed, Elizabeth thought their journey was surely over. The Titanic had a near collision with a smaller ship. For a fleeting moment, Elizabeth thought all of this was just a dream, too good to be true, but a stroke of luck carried the ship the other way, narrowly missing the smaller ship.

"Did you see that?" Brently asked, rushing over to Elizabeth's side.

"I did," she replied.

"I almost thought we wouldn't be leaving Southampton," he said with a laugh.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Were you planning on staying here longer?" Brently asked her after a few moments pause.

"Yes, I was, if you don't mind," Elizabeth said.

"All right, then. I believe I'm going to go to the smoking room. Be careful up here by yourself."

"I'll be fine," Elizabeth said. She was perfectly capable of staying safe without a chaperone standing over her shoulder.

Brently left, and Elizabeth found herself leaning over the railing again. The Titanic was at sea now, traveling at a much faster pace. She closed her eyes as the wind breezed through her hair, the tendrils of which tickled her cheeks as it was blown along. Standing there, she felt completely alone and free, and she wished it could stay that way.

**A/N: I know, that chapter was probably entirely too long. Probably borderline unnecessarily long. But I couldn't think of anything to cut out of it, I just felt like I needed it all. But thank you if you read all of that, and please, leave me a review!**


End file.
